Revenge Against Rodger
by The Ryanne
Summary: While at Wammy's, Rodger takes away the boys' favourite things to try to give them some culture. As if they'd just let that happen. First chapter is a bit of a downer, but after that it's mostly a comedy.
1. An Introduction

_Author's Note: I almost have the entire story typed out, but it's really long so I'll be submitting it in seperate chapters. There should be three, but there might be more or less (depending on how I split it up from here). So, this chapter is kinda a downer, and from here it becomes much more light-hearted, so just get through this and I'll try to upload the next chapter soon. And I know this had Lent themes, but I wrote it around Lent of last year, but didn't have a fan fic net account, and then this year I did have the account but my laptop was having trouble and I knew I probably wouldn't post it next year so here ya go. (And if you came here from WBDA: I sorta experimented with different personalities for mini-Mello and mini-Matt.)_

_Warnings: Mentions of past absuse, and some not so nice language. _

_Pairings: None. They're little kids, I'm not going to pair little kids._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. In fact, I can't afford to own much of anything right now._

* * *

Mello stared at his lasagna. Matt noticed his friend not eating, and put down his own fork.

"Not eating again? You know what I told you about not eating! Eat, or I swear to God that I will force feed you!" The blond eight year old flinched at his friend's harsh words. The whole lunch room quieted momentarily to see if the gamer would go through with the threat. He had before, which proved to be an interesting experience. To the crowd's disappointment, Mello picked up a fork, and everyone went back to their own business.

"I was just admiring how gross the lunch staff was able to make this stuff," Mello said, playing with the food more than eating it.

"Whatever you say, Mells."

"Stop calling me that," Mello said, slinking back in his chair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar, electing to eat that instead. "It's lent anyways, so I'm giving up eating the gross food in this place."

"And have decided to eat only chocolate instead?" The gamer asked around a mouthful of his lunch.

"Pretty much. At least I know what's in this stuff."

"I think I'm going to give up homework."

"You already have."

"And I still score the same as you on tests. Funny, huh?" For that he was rewarded a light punch on the shoulder.

Mello suddenly stuffed his chocolate away into his pocket, and got a panic-stricken look across his face.

"What?" Matt asked, turning around. "Oh. What's that douche bag want?" He asked, watching Rodger carefully walking over to them.

* * *

Mello watched Near out of the corner of his eye.

"Spying on him won't make you smarter than him, if that's what you're trying," Matt whispered at him.

"Got any proof," Mello asked.

"Nope, but it proves that you're crazy."

The blond smiled. "You already knew _that_."

"Please enter my office," Rodger said, standing in the doorway.

"So you call us over here to make us wait outside the office for fifteen minutes, then remember that you didn't have anything else to do anyways _then _let us in? Smart move, Rodge, smart move. We could have blown the whole school up in that time, gramps. I would have had more fun if we did."

Rodger glared at the boy, but didn't otherwise react. He was used to the nicknames Matt gave him. Adults made the child nervous; after all, he **had **been in a sex ring for a while. Being constantly abused by adults made him weary of them, so he put his guard up, and his version of this was by making fun of them. Rodger almost smiled. He was good at figuring out the physiological reasoning of these kids, and Matt was always a fun one.

Mello was interesting, too. His parents were burned alive in a fire set at a church by some crazy radicalist believing that the church was out to get him. Even knowing that, Mello was still a devout Christian. Maybe he thought that the fire was God's way of getting revenge for some sin of his parents, or something, and that by following the bible he might not suffer the same fate. He also went through stages of extreme stress causing him to because anorexic and an insomniac.

Rodger's all-time favourite, though, was the little almost-albino orphan. Near. No one really knew what happened to him, besides from the fact that he was found under a cardboard box experimenting with cubism at the age of four. He was immediately sent to Wammy's after that, but refused to divulge any information about his past. Sometimes, when Rodger was really bored, he'd try to figure the boy out. He'd made charts before, filled walls with diagrams about the boy's physiological state, but hadn't made too many advances in the past three years. To him, these kids were nothing more than one of Near's puzzles.

"So," Rodger said. "It's come to my attention that against my strict orders none of you have decided to actually take part in any religious practices." Mello opened his mouth to talk, but Matt promptly covered it with his own hand, whispering "nope, if I'm going down I'm taking you with me," into his ear.

"What was that, Master Matt?"

"Nothing, Servant Rodge."

Rodger took a deep breath through his nose. "Right, I'm in full understanding of Master Mello's situation, but I figured you wouldn't willingly come to my office unless I told you it was him in trouble." Matt rolled his eyes. "But, don't fret, he'll be doing the same assignment as you."

"'Fret?' Who the _hell_ says 'fret?'" Matt got an elbow to the ribs from Mello for his language. "Wait, hold up, you also said 'assignment?' I don't like that word."

"Yes, I want you all to take part in lent. It'll give you some culture ideas. Maybe you want to be Christian. Maybe you want to be Hindu. Maybe you want to create your own beliefs, or just stick with what science tells you: Whatever it is that you choose, you won't know until you try it. So here's a chance to try something."

"But I already know I'm an atheist," Matt said. "So can I leave?"

"No. You have to at least try this."

"Then I'll try Buddhism sometime if I get some free time between homework, and stuff."

"That reminds me, we have to make an appointment some time to discuss your failure to complete any homework."

"Make all the appointments you want, I'm still not going to do it."

"We'll see about that. In any case, this is mandatory. And it won't be like your homework, I _will _make sure that you do this, and if you don't then you won't like the consequences."

Near piped up for the first time all day. "Isn't it illegal to force children into religious practices?" He asked, still fiddling with the toy in his hand.

"Technically, yes."

"Cool, so I'm not doing it." Matt turned toward the door.

"Master Matt, you _will_ do it."

"Why us and not the other kids?" Near asked again.

"Because, you children are the ones with the tops scores in ratio to your ages, thus you're expected to be the role models. Plus, what we have planned for your futures requires you to have firm beliefs in something. It doesn't really matter what, but it must be something. And I'd prefer you try a few things to figure out what that something is."

"I'll give up talking to you for lent," Matt grumbled.

"Very funny, but no. I have decided what you shall all give up, being that I feel like you wouldn't make the smartest choices."

"You remind me of a killer robot I once saw in a movie. He talked the exact same, how your voice stays consistent. Hey, Mells, ya think he's a killer robot?" Mello smiled for a moment before noticing the glaring expression from Rodger. "Th-that's not funny, Matt," he mumbled to the floor, avoiding eye contact with Rodger.

"Continuing: Near, all your toys are being cleared from your room, and I will take the one you have with you at the moment-" Rodger reached for the toy robot as Near's eyes widened with shock. "N-no," he stammered, trying to pull the robot back. "Mello, we're checking your room for any chocolate, and keeping it in storage until lent is over. I'd appreciate if you'd empty your pockets please." Mello was fighting back tears.

"Hey, man, that's not cool. You know very well that those are their ways of dealing with the whole orphan thing. I guess you wouldn't know, though, you posh bastard."

"And, Master Matt," Rodger was smiling now, "I've taken the personal liberty of disconnecting the T.V. in your and Mello's shared room, and also have men scouring it for any hidden games. Please hand over the gaming device in your pocket."

"No." To Rodger's surprise, it was the calmest thing the red-head had said all day.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah, I said no. That's that: no."

Rodger sighed. "I was really hoping you wouldn't make me do this." He hit the intercom button on the wall next to his desk and said into it "it's as I expected. Assistance, please."

A few moments later two men working for Wammy's walked into the room. One walked up behind Matt and held him to the chair, while the other walked around in front, patting down his pockets. Matt began to panic, having not been restrained since his past abuse. He kicked one man in the chin. "Let go!" he screamed, struggling against them. After less than a minute, they found all that they were looking for, handed them to Rodger who put them into a drawer and locked it with Near's toy and Mello's chocolate, and left the room. Matt curled up in a ball in his chair. "Dick," he spat. "You're a real dick."

"So you've told me before," Rodger said calmly. "You all may leave now."

* * *

_Author's Note #2: You should review this and tell me how to improve it to your taste. Also, if you liked it (well, not this chapter because it's kinda a downer, but the general idea of this) then you should read Wammy's Boys Disneyland Adventure (I need better names for these). It's also about the Wammy's Boys as kids, and is a cute little thing. It has B and L in it, too, and a little bit of Raito/Light, and a new god-guy I made to take place of all minor characters because I couldn't come up with any myself XD (It's just a random guy who drives taxies and operates rides and such.) And you should review that, too! _

_Thanks for being awsome!_


	2. Gathering Supplies Pt 1

_Author's Note: The initials of this are "RAR" XD I love it XD Okay, so here's a MUCH happier chapter! I actually had a lot of fun typing this chapter (well, this story in general) I actually wrote the entire fic in one day while procrastinating doing homework. Procrastinating doing things things is the only way I get around to getting other things done. So, there ya go._

_Disclaimer: Still not owning anything._

_(BTW, this was originally a really long chapter, but I cut it into two pieces, so it might not flow too well but it was making me panic just looking at the amount of words in one chapter.)_

* * *

"Mello, Matt, could I talk to you to?" Near asked when they got to the door.

"Shoot," said Mello.

"Bang," said Matt.

"So, clearly none of us can live without those things. So we need to get them back."

"I can make more chocolate," Mello suggested.

"No you can't," Matt responded. "You failed at making toast once."

"Toast is kinda hard to make…." Mello said.

"Or we could devise a plan to get them back from Rodger," Near explained. "I don't have time at the moment, but later. As soon as possible, just not now. I'll meet you in your room in exactly an hour and fifteen minutes."

"What if we're busy in an hour and fifteen minutes?" Matt asked.

"Well are you?"

"Nope," Mello responded.

"I have homework," Matt said.

"No you don't," the blond reminded him.

"Yes I do."

"Not like you're actually going to do it. Anyways, it's Saturday, if you were going to do it then you'd put it off until midnight tomorrow. See you later, Near!" Mello had to shout the last part being that during their argument the younger boy had already started down the hall.

* * *

Mello spent the next half hour studying. "MATT WAS HERE" was spelled out in pencils stuck to the ceiling above the gamer's bed, and he was contemplating where to throw the other 564 that he had found around the orphanage. He thought about destroying the books in the library, or annoying the cooks in the kitchen, and for a brief moment thought about his homework before realizing how ridiculous that was.

"Meeeello?" Matt whined.

"Yeah," Mello responded, not looking up from the books scattered across his bed.

"I'm bored."

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten on Rodger's bad side. Then we might not have gotten dragged into this, and you could be playing one of your games."

"We probably would have. Near has nothing to do with me, yet he got stuck with it, too. Hey, what happened to your fingers? Shit, shit, they're bleeding, oh my god, you're bleeding, fuck, fuck!" Matt yelled, panicking.

"Oh, look at that," was all Mello said.

"How the FUCK did that happen?" Matt asked.

"Guess I was chewing on them," the blond said, examining the bite marks covering his left hand.

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Aww, Matty, you're worried, how….unusual." Mello smirked.

"I'm not fucking worried," Matt responded, trying not to look at the hand.

"You say 'fuck' in nearly every sentence when you're worried, and you can't seem to stop saying it now."

"You're fucking making that up."

"Am I?"

Matt thought for a moment. "I doesn't fucking matter! The point is that you fucking _bit _yourself, what the _fuck_?"

"I'm used to chewing on my chocolate when I concentrate, I guess my brain just picked the next best thing"

"I'm going to go find Band-Aids, or….something…." Matt said, heading toward the door.

"Whatever keeps you busy for the next forty-one minutes," Mello muttered.

* * *

It didn't, in fact, keep Matt busy for forty-one minutes. It kept him busy for more like fifteen before he got bored and grabbed anything he could find.

"Honey, I'm home!" Matt yelled, throwing open the door to his room.

"That joke's so old," Mello said around the fingers in his mouth.

"Stop that!" Matt said, walking over and pulling his friend's fingers out. "That's really gross. It can't possibly be sanitary." Put that way, Mello gave his hands a disgusted look.

"Speaking of sanitary, why is that little sheep coming over here, anyways? Why couldn't we go to his room, where he won't accidentally, like, clean our stuff, or whatever?" Matt wrapped Mello's hand up as he talked.

"Would you actually show up?"

"Nope."

"Exactly."

"Why are you and him all buddy-buddy all of a sudden?"

"We're not. I still hate him. I'm still willing to kill him. We just need his help on this one."

"Fine," Matt said, finishing up with the gauze he had found. "I got some gum, too, from a source I promised not to expose, so chew that instead of your hand," he said tossing the packet on top of some of the books spread out on the bed.

He then decided to leave the room to create havoc somewhere else while Mello went back to studying.

Matt promptly came back five minutes before Near said he'd show.

"Where're we going to work this situation out?" Matt asked, sitting on the floor next to Mello's bed.

"We do have a desk."

"Mells, we've been roommates for….um….a really long time, so I know you well enough to know that you don't like desks. Or floors. And your bed's a mess."

"Thanks for volunteering yours," Mello said with a smirk, standing up and heading to the door.

"That's not fair, I didn't-hey, wait, where are you going?"

"To answer the door."

"I didn't hear anyone kn-" before he could finish the word there was a soft rap on the door.

"Right on time," Mello said as he opened the door.

"Where should I put this?," Near asked, nodding toward the bundle of papers and books in his arms.

"Throw them onto Matt's bed. It's the one closest to the door."

"In case zombies start climbing through the window, then I can escape through the door," Matt explained.

"No, you just lost the thumb war, and I wanted the window," Mello corrected.

"_Matt _lost a thumb war? But doesn't he use his thumbs for his gaming often?"

"I didn't want to break Mell's finger is all."

"Well, in any case, I was hoping you two would have some pencils because all the ones in the orphanage seem to have mysteriously disappeared," Near said as he laid the supplies on the bed. A pencil fell from the ceiling and hit him on the head. "Well that's convenient."

"Boo-yah, I was prepared," Matt grinned proudly.

"What are the books?," Mello asked, trying to get back to the point.

"They're all on different ways to steal or break into things."

"Near, you little unsuspicious bastard, I never would have pinned you as a criminal."

"I'm not, but by finding out the ways to get things I can be better prepared to protect by belongings."

"You mean your toys?" Mello asked.

"Well, they are my most important belongings. Enough of this small talk, though, let's get down to business."

"'To defeat the Huns?' Sorry to break it to you kiddo, but if any one's making a man out of anyone, it's _me _making a man out of _you_."

"If possible, I think he's even more obnoxious without his games," Near observed. Mello nodded in agreement.

Three hours and four more layers of gauze to Mello's hand later, Near started picking his things back up off the bed. "Well, Mello, thanks for the ideas. Matt, thanks for the, uh, use of your bed. I'll leave your checklist of items and the extra written up plan. I'll be back to sort out the supplies tonight at eleven after lights-off. Be ready."

Mello opened the door for the small boy, and Matt just laughed as the boy wobbled away, close to falling over from the weight in his arms.

* * *

Mello stared at the list. "We could split this up and each get half the things on it, or we could search together." He looked up to find Matt rolling on the floor. "I think the latter is the best idea."

"I agree," Matt said, still rolling. "I'm starting to feel sick."

"Then you should probably stop rolling around."

"No."

"Suit yourself, but I'm not getting near you after you get sick all over yourself."

"I won't get sick-" Matt suddenly sat up, holding his mouth. Mello's eyes widened with slight fear. "Just kidding," Matt said, smiling. Mello went back to chewing on his left hand.

"That wasn't funny, I was scared I was going to have to clean it up, and it would be gross, then I'd get sick, and we'd have sick _everywhere_. Like chain-vomit. It wouldn't be fun."

"What's the first thing on the list? We don't have very long to get the stuff."

"You know that coal Rodger always puts in your stocking as a 'joke?'"

"Yeah."

"Still got any?"

"Of course! I was saving it to smash up and throw in his face if he ever did anything too douchey."

"I think this is that 'too douchey' time."

"Oooooh, okay, let me go find it." A few minutes later he rushed back, his arms filled with coal.

"You're getting your shirt all dirty…."

"Who cares?"

"Whatever. How strong are your hacking abilities feeling right now?"

"Beastly, as always. Why?"

"I need you to hack one of the kitchen staff's personal laptops and burn a CD. How long do you think that'll take?"

"Which kitchen staff member?"

"Jacobson."

"Give me ten minutes. That includes downloading the CD."

"Perfect. We should go find the laptop now, he'll be distracted since dinner's about to start."

"Maybe while I'm hacking I could also leave some tips on how to actually cook…."

"Great idea. If only we had the time." Mello grabbed Matt's wrist with his good hand and dragged him out of their room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

First they headed down to the library. Mello asked the librarian if she could grab one of the books from a high shelf in the back of the room for him. She agreed and while she was getting the book Matt was getting a blank CD from her desk.

When the librarian handed the book to Mello, he just smiled and said "woops, I don't think that's the right one….I think I need to ask my teacher which one it is Monday to be sure. But thank you." As he walked away he could hear her say "kids these days. Cute, but truly morons." That made what they were doing feel less wrong.

* * *

Next they headed to the staff locker room. Mello started digging through the dirt in a potted plant next to the door.

"What're you doing?" Matt asked.

"If you had paid attention then you'd know that Near was in charge of getting all the keys, and he said he's leave them in the plants next to the doors."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why'd you ask?" Mello asked, still digging through the dirt.

"Because he left it in here on the branch," Matt said, holding up a key. Mello got slightly annoyed, and snatched the key away.

"Then why'd you let me keep digging."

"In my defense, I really thought you saw the key."

"Then why would I be digging?"

"No idea. That's why I asked."

Mello opened the door then looked around to make sure no one was in the area. He carefully slipped through the doorway, followed by Matt who had decided that crawling through was the better option.

"Crawling? Really? You've seen too many spy movies."

"Shh," said Matt. "Which locker's his?"

"504. Can you figure out the combo?"

"Of course. But how exactly do we know this is his locker?"

"I don't know. Near figured it out. He keeps tabs on all the worker's lockers in case one of his toys goes missing. He said if something like that happened then he'd hire you to break into the one of the person deemed most likely and get it back for him."

"Maybe I should steal it and hide it in one of these so that he'll pay me."

"He'd probably notice, hey, have you almost got it yet?" The blond asked.

"Yeah, I've had it for a while, just wanted to make you wait."

"Sarcasm now, eh? You can be a real jerk sometimes. Someday, when I get the hang of sarcasm, I'll use it against you, and then _you'll _be the one feeling like an idiot."

"No, seriously," Matt said, swinging the locker door open.

"Oh," was all Mello could say. He then went to sit by the door and listen for footsteps while Mello downloaded the CD from Near's checklist onto the blank disk from the librarian. Now that he thought about it, if Mello had just said he needed one of the disks for a project, then she would have given it to him. And Near probably could have figured out which safe Rodger was keeping all their stuff in, then Matt could have figured out the combo. He assumed that they just did it that way because it felt more rebellious, and, god knows, Mello needed more rebellion in his life.

"Almost done?" Mello asked.

"Yup. His password was pretty easy: Wammyssucks. Guess he doesn't like his job."

"How'd you know his password?"

"It was the first one I guessed. I mean, who could _like _working here?"

"The nurse does. Which reminds me, that's where we're going next. I'll distract her, you get behind her desk and get Vaseline. And maybe some more gauze, my hand is bleeding through again."

"Then stop chewing it!" Matt said, walking over with the disk.

"Got it?"

"Easy as pie. The edible kind, not the 'P-I' kind. I hate that kind."

* * *

"Don't we all," Mello said, getting up.

"Um, Mrs. Wilson, my, um, hand is, um, bleeding, and,….stuff…." The nurse looked up.

"Oh dear! What happened!"

"Rodger took away my chocolate…." Mello responded.

"Oh, sweetie, here, I know I'm not supposed to give you children gum, but if Mr. Rodger gets mad then tell him that I'll write you a prescription for it, okay? Oh dear, let's see, we're going to need a lot of gauze…."

As Mello was chewing gum and having his hand wrapped up again, Matt was searching for Vaseline. The list said as much as he could find, so he grabbed three big tubs and filled his pockets with as many of the individual ones as possible. He grabbed some gauze, too, before fleeing the scene.

He met back up with Mello in front of the nurse's office. He had stuffed all the Vaseline into the pillowcase Mello had brought along.

"Well, at least we got my hand taken care of while we were there."

"Two birds, one stone. What's next?"

"Clothing area or emergency supplies closet. Which do you choose?"

"Clothing. Sounds safer."

* * *

This time when they got to the potted plant Mello knew just where to look. He grabbed the key, unlocked the door, and –because Matt had convinced him to with some alien abduction story- _crawled _into the room. He stood up once he got to the shelf marked "plain black pants." He searched carefully for the right sized, grabbing jeans for him and Matt, and sweats for Near. He looked at the shelf next to him to find Matt already done with three "plain black shirts."

"That was fast," Mello observed.

"Naw, you were just too slow," Matt said. "Think they have those black cap thingies?"

"Beanies? Probably. Check under 'hats.'"

"What if those have lice?"

"They check all the donations before they give them to us, I doubt they'd lets a bunch of kids have a hat with lice. Plus, most of us are smart enough to know how to turn it against the adults around here."

"True," Matt said, having found three black hats: one beanie, one baseball cap, and one top hat.

"What good will the top hat do?"

"Add style," Matt said with a wide smile.

* * *

Mello searched for the key on his half of the plant. "M-Matt? It's not on your side, is it?"

"Nope, Melly-belly."

"I would be confused by the name, but I'm too freaked out about the key."

"Not there?"

"No, and I already checked the dirt. It's not here."

"Maybe he didn't leave a key because we don't need one. Try opening the door," Matt suggested.

Mello reached for the handle, and it turned. The thing that really surprised him, though, was that he hadn't actually _touched _the knob when it moved. The door swung open to reveal one of the new guys hired for security.

"Hello, boys, was waiting for you to try the handle," he said with a smile, reaching for his pair of handcuffs.

"M-Matt," Mello stuttered. Matt grabbed his wrist and was pulling him down the hall before Mello fully realized what was happening.

* * *

"What are we doing?" Mello asked, running faster to keep up with Matt's pace.

"Running, Melly-belly. Jeeze, for second in the school you sure are slow."

"Sorry, I'm not used to running from cops, unlike _you_."

"I meant slow minded, not physically slow, although we really do have to teach you how to run faster, because you suck at this."

"Why does that guy even have handcuffs, anyways, this is an orphanage! What is there to arrest?"

"I feel like you're brain is one of those lights that you can make dimmer or brighter rather than just on or off, and it's slowly getting dimmer with each moment. Melly-belly, this isn't your run-of-the-mill orphanage, we're fucking _geniuses_." Mello was too out of breath to respond.

All of a sudden, Mello sat down. On the ground. Matt wouldn't have even noticed if it weren't for the fact that he almost tripped over him.

"The fuck, Mells, get your ass back _up_," he shouted, not stopping. He took one second to turn around and check on his friend, then he felt something strong hit him in the back of the head, and he was out.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yeah, so this'll be two parts and the second should be up in about ten minutes XD I just have to make it a new document and add the line breaks 'nd all. Am I allowed to post so many chapter for just one fic in such a short amount of time? The rules don't say anything about it..._

_ Anywho, please review. It'll really make me happy, especially since I've been editing this for a few hours (it's really long...) and so my neck and back really hurt (and it doesn't help that I have back problems already). _

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Gathering Supplies Pt 2

_Author's Note: So many chapters in one night XD I think it's the combination of soda and gum, it's making me productive. So, I over use line breaks and I'm starting to find it really funny. Anyways, another chapter. I forgot to mention the strong language in the warnings of the last chapter. Woops. Well, there's more of that here. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. I mean, I wrote it, so I guess I own the order of the words, but I don't own the characters or the setting or anything. And even if I could own something it'd first be a miniature pig before manga/anime characters. I mean, I just feel that a mini pig would be more fun. I would even give up bacon for it._

* * *

"Matt. Matt. Mattikins?" Mello's voice called from somewhere deep in Matt's head.

"Melly-belly, how long have I been trying to get you to use a code name like that?" He responded, cracking a smile. He slowly opened his eyes.

"I don't like the whole nickname thing." Mello said staring at his hands. That was when Matt realized that he was handcuffed.

"Fuck!" He screamed. "Wait, Mells, why aren't _you _handcuffed?" Mello just held up his bandaged hand in response.

"Oh. I see. They have some compassion because you're week and injured and blond and cute, while I'm to be feared, and am tough. Dirty pigs. Let me go!" Matt was ranting. Mello just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, why'd ya just sit down, anyways?" Matt asked.

"Well, there was a wall and a dead-end, and, unlike you, I didn't think I could run through it."

"I ran through it?" Matt asked in astonishment.

"No, but you seemed to think you were going to."

"So, what's up? Are we, like, suspended?"

"Nope," a deeper voice responded, walking up behind Matt. "Mello, how's he doing?"

"He seems to be his usual cocky self."

"So he can still follow up on your end of the deal?"

"Yup."

"Perfect!"

"What's going on?" Matt asked. "I didn't agree to _anything_."

"Oh shut up, you'll love it," Mello responded. "I hope you have no morals."

"We both already know that I _never _had those."

"Good, because you're breaking your vow with God."

"What are you talking about?"

The security guard squatted down next to Mello in front of Matt. "I need you to play for me. No, no, I need you to _win_ for me," he explained in a very serious voice.

"I can win. I'm good at winning. I just have no idea what we're talking about here."

"I need you to play on my Mario Cart and beat my brother for me. I just need to show that bastard up. If you do that for me, then I'll let you both go. Of course, some of the other guards are a bit suspicious so I can't grant you immunity from them, but, hey, that's better than the fact that I _already _have you, right, kiddo?"

"Only if you stop calling me 'kiddo.' I ain't anyone's 'kiddo.' Kiddo is _my _word."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah, yeah. I need my hands, though, so off with the handcuffs." The guard smiled and pulled a key out of his pocket.

"My name's Ricky, by the way. I started working here about a month ago, any advice from you two?" He asked unlocking the cuffs.

"Avoid Rodger," suggested Mello.

"Yeah, I know, he's a dick. Actually, that's why I'm helping you."

"I thought it was because you wanted me to beat your brother?" Matt was looking suspiciously at 'Ricky.'

"Yeah, that too." The cuffs unlocked and Ricky smiled.

Matt socked him in the mouth.

* * *

Ricky groaned. His face felt like it was on fire except for one part that was numb. "Wha' 'appened?" He tried asking. Blood, he could taste blood. He opened his eyes to find a blond boy holding ice on his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Mello said.

Ricky sat up and was surprised to find a game device being forced into his hands.

"It's done," Matt said. "And sorry about the whole face thing. It's just instinct, y'know?"

With that the two boys left the room. Mello hesitated at the door for a moment, but then ran to catch up with his friend.

Ricky sat up. He stared down at his DS that Matt had given back. Not only had he beaten his brother, but he had quadrupled his high score.

"Now how am I supposed to beat that?" he asked himself.

* * *

"Matt, do we _have _to keep running?" Mello whined.

"Yup, remember, he said the other guys are after us."

"So? We could, like, crawl. You like crawling. Remember when we crawled? Wasn't that fun?"

"Crawl if you want, but I'm not following your lead." Matt then realized that Mello had stopped running a few sentences ago. "Oh, come _on_," he said, walking back to the blond.

"I'm injured, remember," cooed Mello. Matt rolled his eyes. "Let's sit down in some corner somewhere and check to make sure we got everything."

"Nope," Matt said, picking up Mello's wrist and staring at his watch. "We're supposed to meet Near in our room in ten minutes."

"He probably has a key, he can let himself in, so why don't we go and take a nap somewhere."

"You really need to run more. Consider it practice for tomorrow. Plus, we still have to make a stop at the emergency supply closet."

Mello was just contemplating whether the side effects of walking hunched over outweighed the fact that he was too tired to walk straight up when he got the now familiar feeling of Matt's fingers squeezing his wrist. "No, Mattikins, please. Look, I even used your favourite name, now can we please just walk?"

"No," was Matt's simple answer before making Mello choose whether to have his wrist separated from his arm or running. It was a tough choice for him.

* * *

On their way back from the kitchen (Mello had made them stop for chocolate and Matt found more supplies there), Matt came to a sudden stop. "Why stopping all of a sudden?" Mello asked.

"Oh like you're one to talk, you randomly stop _all the time_. But, to answer your question, I need to pee."

"There's a water closet down the hall from our room."

"First of all, Melly-belly, I don't think you can call it a water closet being that it has multiple stalls and urinals. Second, I have to go _now_."

"I want to go home," Mello complained.

"You are home. This whole building is home. Now let's go find one of the bathrooms closer to this quadrant of home."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Matt sighed, then grabbed Mello's wrist again.

"Nope, not going to work this time," the blond said.

"Come on, princess." Matt began to drag Mello across the floor. Luckily it was hardwood, so the boy just slid along it.

Mello allowed himself to be dragged as far as the bathroom before getting up. "I don't want to get all germy on that ground" he explained to Matt. "In fact, I'm just going to wait out here." Matt walked into the bathroom and was in the middle of washing his hands when Mello rushed in and blocked the door with his whole body.

"Don't let them in," he said, his eyes big.

"What happened?" asked Matt, locking the door.

"Oh, that's nice. I was hoping it had a lock," said Mello.

"What happened?"Matt repeated.

"Well, they saw me, and I saw them, and there was a radio, and they said 'Meeeello,' and I was all like 'please no no no no,' and ran back here, and was all like 'LOCK!'"

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"What I meant to say is that there was a group of security guards, and they called to me in that one way that adults have that means I'm in trouble for something _you_ dragged me into, then I ran into here, and here I am."

"Just for the record, you chose to join Near and I."

"But if it weren't for you then Rodger probably wouldn't be making me do this whole thing, and there wouldn't be any bad blood between us."

"Speaking of you being a hypocrite, earlier you said that I was, like, breaking some promise to God, or whatever, but you're trying to get chocolate, so aren't you breaking your promise, too?"

"Nope. I gave up bullying Near for lent, and by including him I think I should get bonus points."

"Oh, I get it, so, can we leave now?" Matt was starting to get uncomfortable. Mello was constantly telling horror stories about all the germs in bathrooms.

"I guess. Maybe. I don't know. You go first."

"Sure," Matt said, slowly opening the door. When he realized that no one was there he pushed it wide open then started jogging back toward the next room.

"Maaaatt. I don't wanna run anymore."

"You haven't wanted to run for the past hour."

"And I still don't wanna!"

"Do you really want to leave Near alone for any longer with all our stuff?"

Mello quickly picked up his pace as he ran in the direction of the emergency supply closet.

* * *

By now, everything was routine to the pair. They found the key, got what they needed, and got out. They knew the longer they stayed in one place, the more at risk they were of getting caught.

* * *

Near opened the door when he heard their heavy footsteps running toward the room. Mello shot through the door and threw himself down on Matt's bed. Matt just collapsed on the floor.

"Here," Mello gasped, shoving the pillowcase full of supplies at Near.

"You're thirty-four minutes late," he said.

"Near, I don't give a damn," Matt breathed from the floor.

"Seconded," Mello inhaled. "Oh, look, the ground stopped spinning beneath my feet."

"That's always a good sign," came the redhead's response from the floor. "You know, I would like my bed."

"Not happening."

"Okay."

They just laid there for a while, before Near cleared his throat.

"You might have gotten the bed if you didn't make me run so much," Mello added.

"Like I said, it's all good. I don't have the energy to climb up there anyways."

"Good."

"Awesome."

"Excuse me," said Near. "But we really _do _have other things to deal with at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah, sheep, of course. You talk, I'm just going to be down here for a while." The gamer was mostly talking into the carpet.

"Ditto," Mello threw in.

"Well, it's okay, we have all the time in the world. I'm staying here tonight."

"What?" Mello and Matt said at the same time. They were now both sitting upright.

"My roommate is 'sick.' He gets a night without me, I get an excuse to stay here and plot. It all works out. The nurse was going to tell you, but you weren't here, so she assumed you were in the bathroom. I told her that I had already explained the situation to you at lunch at that you were both okay with it."

Both of the older boys laid back down. "I'm just going to take a short nap," Matt mumbled.

"Mgh, me too," said Mello.

* * *

_Author's Note #2: Okay, so next chapter we get to figure out what they do with all their fun stuff! And by 'we' I mean 'I.' I need to figure out what they're gonna do. See, I never really plan what I'm writing, I just go with it, so I have a vague idea, but, well, it's not worth much. I actually wrote these past three chapters a while ago, and I started on the next one, but it's the only one I didn't spill out in the one sitting I did the other ones, so it should be interesting._

_ And I think I'm done for the night. That was a nice little run. I'll upload the last chapter some other time. See, I go through phases of needing to upload things like crazy, and then just stopping for long periods of time. Also, if you're reading WBDA then I'll just tell you here that today is Friday the 13th (fun), and so I should have the next chapter soon because I've already started on it. (I'm telling you the day in case you read it after I upload the new chapter and you're left like "wait, is the newest chapter the one she's talking about, or is there gonna be another one soon?" I feel like I don't even understand what I just typed, but I hope you did.)_

_ Have a nice night!(/day?)_


End file.
